Modern barbeque grills came into existence based on the development of a hemispheric grill design by George Stephen of Weber Brothers Metal Works and the advent of charcoal briquettes by E.G. Kingsford after witnessing a large amount of wood scraps being discarded from Henry Ford's assembly lines. Later, in the 1960s, a gas grill design was developed by two employees of ARKLA (Arkansas Louisiana Gas Company) to provide new ways to sell natural gas to their customers. Since then, grilling has continued to grow in popularity and is practiced in many venues from parks, backyards, and even public events such as sporting events. The present invention features a novel barbeque grill and outdoor patio accessory system having an automotive theme.